Pokemon: A new journey
by XxWolfGirlxXxVampGirlxX
Summary: Tura, Tiwaz and May start a new journey to become the best


**Intro:**

_As the sun rose in Richrose Harbor Pokémon from all over began gathering together, the Pachirisu hopped from tree to tree happily watched on by a group of Shinx. The hoothoot and Noctowl's took to the trees for the day and the many other Pokémon in the Sinnoh region woke slowly. Outside the seafront houses Crabby's blew out bubbles which sparkled and the Buizel splashed around happily. "Shi-shi shi!" A small female Shinx cried. The Shinx jumped onto her owner's bed and began pawing at her face. The young human woke slowly slightly bemused. "Lina?" She asked groggily. "Shiii!" Lina crooned. "Tura!" Tura's mother called._

I shuffled myself backwards so I was sitting upright looking at Lina. Lina stepped back and did a neat back flip landing on my bedroom floor. I giggled at my pet before sliding out of bed. I ran my fingers through my long ginger hair. "Tura!" My mother called.  
"Coming!" I called back in reply.  
"Shi shi!" Lina called. I walked downstairs still half asleep. My mother peered around the door but pulled back when she saw me approaching. "Get everything ready." She hissed, _get everything ready?_ I thought to myself. Lina grumbled behind me and sent a slight jolt of thunder through me. I cried out and continued shuffling forward. Lina following me silently. When I opened the door I saw a flash of cropped brown hair. I fell back as my little sister May winded me. I hugged her gently then wriggled free of her deadly grip. I then saw my Vulpix, Shadow, raise his head slightly to look at me. "Morning boy." I said.

"Vul, vul." He replied.

"Shii!" Lina called trotting to Shadow's side. May tugged on my pyjama top and dragged me toward a small pile of gifts. "Happy birthday!" She said skipping over to the presents. I slapped my forehead and groaned. How could I forget my own birthday! I thought to myself. Silently I made my way to the presents vaguely aware of my parents, Tia and Hasimu, watching me. I slid onto the floor and Lina and Shadow trotted to my side. Swiftly I unwrapped my first present. Ten Pokeballs rolled onto the floor and in different directions. I studied them and gasped. I was fourteen and about to start a new journey to become the greatest Pokémon trainer and co-ordinator ever. I grinned and hastily began unwrapping all the other presents. After half an hour of unwrapping I now had ten pokeballs, a poketch, a dress for contests, a new backpack, three TM's and a lot more. "Thanks guys!" I said hugging each of them in turn. Lina and Shadow nuzzled my cheek as I fussed them. I sighed. "I'm going to get dressed then I'm going to see the Pokémon professor." I said. Swiftly I picked up my new skirt, top and backpack before making my way upstairs.

When I came downstairs I noticed my father hugging my sobbing mother watched by May. "I'm sorry mum." I said as I picked up my scarf, coat and gloves. My mother got me in a strangling hug.  
"Um...honey your strangling Tura." My father said a hint of humour in his voice. My mother let go of me still crying. May tapped my waist. "Tura..." She began. I looked down at her curiously. "Can I come with you? I won't be burden. I promise." She said.

"You're only nine though May." I said with a slight frown. "It will be very dangerous." I continued. May shrugged. "I'm brave and I'll be safe if I'm with you." She replied, her voice almost worshipping.  
"Mum? Dad?" I asked quietly. Our father looked at May.

"Are you sure May?" He asked. May nodded her eyes wide and hopeful. "Would you be able to look after her Tura?" He asked me.

"Of course I would but it's your choice. I don't mind what you pick." I said.

"Then I'll let her go, Tia?" He asked. Tia nodded slightly and began crying harder.

"We'll come visit as often as possible." I promised. May jumped for joy then raced upstairs to get dressed. "I'll share my Pokémon with her. It'll be too hard for her to own one. " I explained reassuringly. "We know you will babe." Tia whimpered. Lina and Shadow came to my side and dropped a bag of Pokémon food at my feet. "You're coming with me?" I asked in shock. The two wagged their tails and sat down at my feet patiently. I picked up the food and placed it in my already overflowing bag. I then heard footsteps coming downstairs. May had her teddy, Scruffy, under her arm. "Here." I said softly unzipping her bag and placing Scruffy in with his head peeking out.

"Tura, May do you have clothes? Food? Sleeping equipment?" Our mother asked.

"I have everything and so does May." I replied. "We'll be fine." I said kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. "Bye mum." My mother began sobbing again and I looked at her guiltily before going to hug and kiss my father. I stood in the doorway and waited whilst May exchanged her goodbyes. Lina and Shadow looked at each other before turning and walking outside together. May ran to my side and I took her hand in mine. "Bye mum! Bye dad!" We called before turning and walking out the door. As we made our way out of time I saw Kiume, Mahaba and Tiwaz glance at me. They were waiting on the outskirts of our little town shoulder to shoulder. "We came to say goodbye." Tiwaz explained. I looked at my friends and trembled slightly. "I'll miss you guys." I whispered embracing Kiume and Mahaba. Tiwaz looked at me sadly before getting me in a small embrace. We were going to miss each other more than anyone could imagine. Lina wove between Kiume, Mahaba and Tiwaz's legs whilst Shadow sat and looked at them all. When I had said goodbye to my three friends May and I walked around them and started for Decmere Haven.


End file.
